deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Mewtwo
Shadow Mewtwo Fake Thumbnail.png|Nkstjoa SVM.jpg|Zahin2216 backgrounder (39).png|Ahomeschoolingroudon Shadow VS Mew2.png|IdemSplix Shadow vs Mewtwo is a What-if? episode of Death Battle. Description Sonic The Hedgehog Vs Pokemon. Which Evil-Scientist created Powerful Animals will stay Alive? Interlude Wiz: There has been quite few characters, that have been born by evil scientists, but these two, are popular as popularity gets. Boomstick: Like Shadow! the ultimate lifeform. Wiz: And Mewtwo! the Genetic Pokémon. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armours, and skills, to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Shadow Wiz: The Ultimate life form , Shadow the hedgehog. Boomstick: A powerhouse. Wiz: He has a variety of moves such as Chaos Blast. Boomstick: Which could destroy almost anything or anyone! Wiz: He also has Chaos Control which has 2 different effects. It can stop time or it could use teleportation. Boomstick: He has another blast move called Chaos Spear. Stupidest name ever. Wiz: It shoots a blast of energy the size of an overgrown spear. Chaos Lance is a stronger version of Chaos Spear. Boomstick: Shadow has a lot of speed though. And he has anger. Wiz: His anger just gets him stronger and stronger. He also underestimates his opponents which gives him a disadvantage. He also wears two Inhibitor Rings. If he wears them off, his attacks become a lot more powerful but he quickly gets tired. Boomstick: He also has lots of chaos moves such as Chaos Eagle or Chaos Boost. Wiz: But his main power is the chaos emeralds. If you have all 7 than you turn to yourself in another form. Super form. Boomstick: Super Shadow can fly and has more energy. He can teleport farther places and is a million times faster. ''' Wiz: But his Super Form has a limit. It can end anywhere anytime. Lets go to Mewtwo. Mewtwo Wiz: Mewtwo is an Artificial Pokemon. It was created by a scientist after years of horrific gene splicing and DNA engineering experiments. Mewtwo can only think about defeating it's foes. '''Boomstick: How stupid! it doesn't care what will happen if it dies. Wiz: Mewtwo has the ability Pressure. Pressure adds one additional PP and enables Mewtwo to hit a Dark type foe. Boomstick: Disable can disable a recent move used by a foe for four turns. Confusion is a stupid move that becomes cool after the foe is confused. Wiz: Mewtwo's Swift can even hit an evasive foe. Boomstick: After Mewtwo uses Safeguard, Mewtwo can't get confused and becomes immune to sleep for 5 turns. ''' Wiz: Psych Up copies the foe's any stat changes. Power Swap copies the foe's Attack changes and Guard Swap copies Defense. '''Boomstick: Psych Up is better because it copies any changes and saves one turn. Wiz: After using Future Sight, Mewtwo attacks the foe with a heavy powerful attack after 2 turns. Boomstick: Barrier and Amnesia raises defense sharply. Anyone hitting Mewtwo will end up in hospital. Wiz: Your're wrong, hitting a defensive foe doesn't give you recoil damage. Mewtwo's Me First can hit the foe with the same move the foe uses. Boomstick: Miracle Eye hits an evasive foe and dark type foe. Dark type is no challenge to Mewtwo. Wiz: Psystrike is a 100 powered Powerful move and Mewtwo's Signature move. Aura Sphere is a 80 powered Fighting type move. Psycho Cut is 70 powered. Recover recovers HP by half. Boomstick: Mewtwo can Mega evolve into Mega Mewtwo X or Y. Mega evolutions makes Pokemon stronger. ''' Wiz: X has the ability Steadfast which raises speed when flinches. Y has Insomnia which prevents Mewtwo from sleep. Alright the combatants are set lets end this battle once and for all. '''Boomstick: So its time for a DEATH BATLEEEEEEEE! Fight (Zahin 2216) It was a sunny day in the Green Hill zone. Shadow: If only things were a little more exciting here. Boring! He hears a grunt behind him. Mewtwo: Your wish came true! Shadow: You're no challenge. Just an overgrown feline. Mewtwo: Well you're an overgrown rat! FIGHT! Shadow hits Mewtwo with a Chaos Spear. Mewtwo got hit and Shadow started to run fast around Mewtwo. Mewtwo: Such stupid things doesn't matter to me. Mewtwo used Swift which hit Shadow. Shadow: You're better than I thought! Now what will you do? Shadow runs fast and fired chaos spears. Mewtwo used Miracle eye and hits Shadow with an Aura Sphere. Shadow gets near Mewtwo and punched it hard, sending him in the air. Shadow jumps up and punches Mewtwo down. Shadow slowed down time by Chaos Control. Mewtwo tries to hit Shadow with a Psycho Cut but Shadow dodged it. The time turns normal. Shadow fires Chaos Spear and Mewtwo used Disable. Shadow: Why can't I fire Chaos Spears! Mewtwo: You can't do anything! Now see this! Mewtwo used confusion and Shadow gets confused. Mewtwo used Psycho Cut. Shadow snapped out of confusion and teleported into a dark forest. Because of Miracle Eye, Mewtwo can see in the dark. Mewtwo cut all the trees using Psycho Cut and cut almost all the trees. Shadow appears. Shadow: Very Well! you've done this being a psychic. Now see this. Shadow gets surrounded by seven Chaos Emeralds and transformed into Super Shadow. Mewtwo: Alright! Mewtwo takes its Mega Stone X and transformed into Mega Mewtwo X. Mewtwo uses Aura Sphere and it hit Shadow hardly because of STAB. Shadow : Chaos Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaast! Shadow's Chaos blast causes the forest burn. Shadow flies and Mewtwo jumps on a HUGE tree that Mewtwo didn't cut. Shadow then punched Mewtwo. Mewtwo: What the heck is this? Its so painful. Mewtwo then used Barrier and Amnesia. Shadow punched Mewtwo again but it had a little affect. Shadow teleports behind Mewtwo and Kicked it hard. Shadow slowed down time and fired Chaos Spear. Shadow flew up high. Coming back hitting Mewtwo with a Chaos Lance. Mewtwo: How did this rat fired Chaos Spear again? Shadow: You don't know even my moves. Mewtwo used Future Sight. Shadow: What happened? Mewtwo: You will see soon. Shadow punches Mewtwo and sent falling down in the fire. Mewtwo used Aura Sphere on Shadow. 00.01 seconds before Mewtwo fell in fire, Shadow took Future Sight attack. Mewtwo fell in the fire. Shadow turned into Normal and he also fell in fire. K.O. A fused skeleton of Mewtwo and Shadow appears. With body and hand of Shadow and head and feet of Mewtwo. Results Boomstick: The fusion was COOL! Wiz: Mewtwo and Shadow was very similar. Shadow's Chaos Force attacks was more like dark types to Mewtwo but that type was a normal challenge for It because its Mega Evolution X was Fighting type, Mewtwo had the ability Pressure and it can use Miracle Eye. Boomstick: I thought if you paint Sonic in black. Shadow will be created. Now I see something new called Mewdow! Wiz: The battle is a draw! Trivia * This is the first completed 'Pokemon Vs Sonic' What-If Death Battle where a Sonic The Hedgehog Character didn't beat a Pokemon Character. The previous Pokemon Vs Sonic battles were Espio vs Greninja and Sonic vs Charizard and the Sonic Character won in those two battles. Who would you be rooting for? Shadow Mewtwo Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Pokemon vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Zahin2216 Category:Sonic characters